Beyond Repair
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: 'When Crona is seriously injured while protecting Maka during the fight with Medusa, Stein can't save him. Now on his death bed, his friends say their final goodbyes. Male!Crona. Deathfic'


'When Crona is seriously injured while protecting Maka during the fight with Medusa, Stein can't save him. Now on his death bed, his friends say their final goodbyes. Male!Crona. Deathfic'

Beyond Repair

"_CRONA!" Maka screamed as she rushed over to the body that was Crona. _

_He laid limply on the ground, a pool of black blood surrounded his figure. Maka had never seen so much blood leave his body. It wasn't hardening, Crona couldn't protect himself. He had made the ultimate sacrifice._

* * *

><p>Stein had tried his best to stitch up the wounds but there was just too much blood loss. When he had entered the room where Maka and the others waited for news, all he could do was somberly shake his head.<p>

"He has a few hours at maximum. Crona is heavily medicated but he is conscious. I suggest you say goodbye while you still can."

This brought tears to the room. Not just to Maka, but to most everyone in the room. Even Kid trembled quietly.

The room was silent for a minute with the exception of the occasional sob or sniffle. Then Black Star stood from his seat and announced:

"I'm going first." He said in a dry tone, his expression dangerously dark and his fists clenched. Stein nodded and lead him to the room where Crona rested.

Black Star entered the room and noticed Crona was already watching him, as if he knew he was coming. His eyes were half lidded and his face was expressionless. He didn't look in pain but he certainly didn't look happy either. Crona just stared blankly at Black Star. The assassin made a sad smile and he moved closer to Crona's bed.

He put a hand on the other's shoulder gently, being careful not to hurt his already crippled body. His smile widened and he spoke softly. He made sure to speak in a soft tone, much different then his usual pitch of volume.

"You have made Black Star proud. He has never known anyone bigger then himself, but Crona, you are the strongest of them all. Even more then me! I bet even the gods will be afraid of you once you meet them."

BlackStar's eyes showed a flash of sadness in them. He quickly shook his head and returned to his content state.

"I will tell stories about you. Everyone will know how strong you are and how you saved Maka…And…I know I said if anyone picks on you I'll take care of them." He eyed the many machines and the IVs and made a sorrowful chuckle. "I guess old BlackStar couldn't be there in time. I'm Sorry." His lip trembled as he said the last word.

"I'm really sorry Crona." He bent his head down so he didn't have to look at Crona. A trembling hand weakly patted him on the head.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He whispered.

The young assassin looked up to face Crona who was smiling at him. Maka was right, he had such a nice smile.

BlackStar nodded and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He gave one last sad grin and then exited the room.

When he had entered back in the waiting room Kid was already standing by the door. He was the only one that noticed BlackStar's tears and with a small nod, he silently promised never to tell a soul. BlackStar took a seat next to Tsubaki who rubbed his back to comfort her broken meister. Kid had already disappeared down the hall and was on his way to the room Crona was in.

"Never in my life had I witnessed something as heroic as what you have done." Was what he said when he entered.

"I was beginning to think this world was filled with nothing but selfish pigs, clearly I was mistaken." He said with a smile.

Crona make a weak smile too.

"Hello Kid-kun." He greeted like nothing was wrong.

Kid pulled up a chair and sat down by Crona's bed. His golden eyes showed weakness, something that was rarely ever seen in Kid.

"Hello Crona." He said.

"You wont be forgotten for what you've done. No one will forget you. BlackStar will make sure of that." He chuckled. "You seem to have shown the most courage of all of us…It practically destroys me that I won't be able to watch you grow anymore." His voice got lower and sadder. "You were doing so well. I can promise you that everyone really liked you…I really liked you." He said.

"You may not realize it but you have had an impact on all of us. You didn't just save Maka, you saved us all."

Crona's eyes lightened a bit on hearing this.

"Kid? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, anything."

"Where will I go?"

"…." Kid was caught off guard by this question and became silent.

"Kid?" Crona asked, making sure he could hear him.

"Someplace great." He finally said. "Somewhere you will be safe and happy I assure you."

"Will you come and visit?"

The last question practically broke the reapers heart.

"Everyday." He whispered

Crona smiled again. "Good, that way I won't get lonely. I will be happy with you there." He said.

Kid nodded as the tears began to fall again.

"You'll like it there I promise." He choked out. "You won't ever be alone again."

"Never again?"

"Never again." Kid confirmed.

He stood up and planted a soft kiss on Crona's forehead.

"Goodbye Crona." He said with a final smile.

"Goodbye Kid-kun."

Kid reentered the waiting room, He turned his head to Maka, who was sniffling in Soul's arms. She looked scared but she picked herself up anyway. Soul followed her to the room that Crona would soon die in.

When Maka approached the door she froze in her tracks. At first Soul was afraid she wouldn't be able to push herself to say goodbye.

"Soul," She said still facing the door. "I need to do this alone please."

He nodded solemnly, turned, and walked away. This was not a time to argue.

The door slowly opened and Crona turned his head to see his closest and first friend.

"Maka..." He whispered. His voice was now hoarse and shaky. It was obvious he was getting weaker by the minute.

He reached his hand to her but it began to shake violently. She rushed over to Crona's side and held his hand with both of her own.

"Hey." She whispered. "H-how are you doing? Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Food?" She continued with the offers. It was obvious she was extremely nervous and wanted help the sick child in any way she could.

"Maka." Crona said again. This time he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Yes Crona?"

"Dr. Stein says I'm going to die."

Maka's hands began to tremble. She nodded.

"I'm scared Maka. I-I don't want to die." As he said this his breathing began to speed up. He squeezed her hand tighter and she could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"This isn't f-fair! I don't know how to deal with this. I-I-I want to stay here with you Maka."

Tears slid down the dying boy's cheeks and he sobbed quietly. Maka was using every bit of her strength not to cry too. It was her turn to be strong now. Crona had done such a magnificent job showing bravery for Maka. Now she had to return the favor.

She walked over to the other side of the hospital bed and crawled in next to Crona. At first he was confused at what she was doing. Maka wrapped both of her arms around him and held him gently as he cried. He would have hugged back, but his arms were refusing to cooperate. He couldn't really move much at all.

"D-don't leave me alone okay? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here I promise."

They stayed like that for several more minutes that seemed to feel like an eternity.

Crona had finally started to calm down and his body was relaxing. This both relieved Maka and concerned her. His chest would rise and fall slowly, she thought maybe he had fallen asleep. She moved a bit away from her embrace to look Crona in the eyes. They didn't look sad or stressed, rather sleepy or calm…peaceful even. He still held Maka's hand with the tiny bit of strength he had left.

"It feels different now." He whispered. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Is that good?" She asked.

Crona seemed to ponder this question for a moment before answering. "I don't know. It's..It's…What is that word? Not cold..."

"Warm?"

"Yeah that one. It's warm and…safe." His eyes quickly started to tear up again.

"I've never felt this before…It's so different." He muttered.

"It's okay. It's good to feel those things." Maka whispered. "It's going to be alright."

His eyes began to flutter to a close. "It's going to be alright." He repeated in a whisper.

The grip on Maka's hand began to release slowly.

Right before it let go it squeezed tight and Crona's eyes pulled open once more.

"Thank you Maka." He said softly.

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Thank you for what?"

Crona smiled and for the first time ever, he felt completely happy.

"For loving me."

And with that, Crona's hand released hers. His eyes shut for the last time.

The heart monitor went flat with a long draw out Beeeeeep.

Only then did Maka allow herself to cry.

She wasn't sure if it was tears of grief that Crona was gone, or tears of joy that Crona was finally free.

Outside the room, Soul leaned against the door, and when he hear the heart monitor go flat, he let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you for saving her." He whispered.

Outside the academy flew a small black bird. It flapped through the air a bit awkwardly before landing on one of DWMA's balcony walls. It turned itself to face the view. The black bird cocked it's head at the giant laughing star then let out a startled chirp before ruffling it's feathers and flying away. It didn't very much enjoy the powerful brightness of the sun so it went to find a more shady spot.

**EDIT: For some reason when I uploaded this it came out in all italics. Fixed that.**


End file.
